IF CONGRESS DOESN'T DO IT THE IMMIGRATION LAWYERS WILL
by user Jaxhawk While Congress and President Bush are trying to ram down the throats of us "rubes" and bigots who believe amnesty for illegals is a violation of our Constitution. It appears that if by some miracle the bill should fail. Those prostitutes of the legal profession, immigration lawyers, will continue to thwart the laws on the books relating to deportation of criminal aliens who were convicted in our courts of aggravated felonies. A recent article on the Internet by Michelle Malkin illustrates that not only do we have law firms who make their millions defending organized crime members. We have four cases in New york that illustrate the disdain for our laws held by too many members of the legal profession. "Immigration lawyers and ethnic activists run a massive, lucrative industry whose sole objective is to help illegal aliens and convicted criminal visa holders evade deportation for as long as possible. Entry into this country should be a privilege, not a right. The open borders lobby has turned that principle on its head. Look no further than New York, where four convicted criminal aliens -- a child molester, two killers and a racketeer -- just won a federal lawsuit to remain in the country after all being ordered deported. The stunning decision from the Second Circuit Court of Appeals, Blake v. Carbone, came down on June 1 as the "shamnesty" debate was bubbling in Washington. The ruling, which hinges on convoluted due process arguments, will greatly expand the number of criminal aliens convicted of certain aggravated felonies who can now receive relief from deportation. This is happening despite the passage of two federal immigration reform laws in 1996 severely restricting deportation waivers for criminal aliens." Since a large portion of the crimes of violence committed in the major cities is gang related. It would seem plausible that our Judges would want to see those committing violent crimes are either imprisoned or deported. The information quoted above illustrates the exact opposite. In cities all across America the MS-13 gang members are staking out territories that they use as their "home Turf" for extortion, robbery, drug sales and prostitution. These people are immigrants from El Salvador and Mexico, Venezuela and Central America. Many if not most are illegal having entered through our porous borders. My question to Congress and the President is this. In the 1900s we cut off immigration from China because of the opium trade and other "racist" reasons. Why can't we have an immigration Bill that closes immigration to all people south of our border? Never mind deporting the 12-20 million illegals already here. We can and should arrest, prosecute and jail those who break the laws with violence. Gradually we would cull out the "bad apples" who are already here, and then begin in 10 or 20 years to open the borders again. By this time the border fence should have been built to keep out the illegals. I don't expect any Congress person or the President to pay any attention to this concept, but at least I have had my say. If something other than the Amnesty "sell out" Bill doesn't happen we will be the next Balkanized Country in the world, and our way of life will have forever been changed for the worse! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 13, 2007 Category: AMNESTY ILLEGALS PRESIDENT CONGRESS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.